Nolan Sirvard II
Nolan Sirvard (ノーランサーハーバード, Nōran Sahābādo) is currently known as an , and currently thus bears no affiliation to any guild. He a former member of the disbanded guild, The Five; a guild was solely composed of powerful five mages, as the name implies. He is known throughout Fiore as the Black Knight (畦騎士, Kurokishi), for his exceptional usage of the rare magic, Shield Magic, and Light Magic. Nolan is said to possess power akin to that of an S-Class Mage, or even above, despite not holding the rank himself. He excepts taking nearly any job request that may be represented before him, because of this, he well known throughout Fiore. Appearance Nolan is young man possessing a rather slim build, not particularly muscular, but is well-defined, but isn't indicative of the young man's physical strength, or overall power. Despite him not possessing a particular muscular build, Nolan has considerably tall stature, standing exactly at 6 feet, adding to his virile features. Nolan has slightly tanned skin complexion. He possesses raven-black hair, which generally seen cropped, falling down just to his neck, evenly framing the young man's face, aligned along his notable angular jawline, and chin. His hair raven-black, and has a dark-brown tint. It has been noted by many females, that Nolan is quite the handsome man. He possess hazel-colored eyes, often mistaken for brown in coloration, because of the dark color. He generally seen with calm expression on his face, and half-way open eyes. His also is seen with black glasses, with oval-shaped frames. Nolan is almost seen sporting his combat-oriented attire. At is a rather simple style of cloting, heavily influenced by traditional japanese clothing; a , to specify. Nolan's wears a long, calve-length black simplistic fabric, likened to a coat of sorts. The clo..... The black coat has a single rectangular strap, near the chest area, keeping the coat held together. It has two red parallel stripes, initiating from the shoulder area, running down to end of the sleeves. Nolan keeps the sleeves of the coat rolled up, revealing the gray inseem of the coat. He has a simple black , which his equipment is hoisted by. He also has black gauntlet like pieces on his forearm, and surrounds his hand, and also a long black boots, held together by a black strap,and silver buckle. Underneath the this attire, he wears a simple turtle-neck, and black pants. Personality Nolan is a calm, and collected individual, a generally respectful person. He will use , though not often, using the Japanese honorific, -''san'', after addressing a persons' name. He will maintain this calm, and laid-back demeanor under all circumstances, unless the situation seriously call him to become angry, stating that anger will not help a situation. Nolan is not an arrogant person, never thinking of himself to be above another, whether they it be the poor. Though he is generally a respectful person, Nolan will not refrain from telling the truth, though not often. Nolan will lie in order achieve goals faster, escape dangerous situation, Relationships Mikoto Kayaku Yuma Yuki History Birth Early Life Equipment Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: *'Flow Point' (流れ所, Nagareikakku): a technique solely serving the pupose of precisely altering the flow of eternano, as the name partially implies. This technique involves the transtioning the flow of eteranano particles, existing in all manner of magic attack. By holding her sword in a manner similar to fencing, and subsequently thrusting her sword at an designted target, Akane can esstially directly strike the flow with her sword. The sword thrust possess tremendous power on its own, capable of penetrating the most durable substances. As Akane thrust her sword at an opponents' attack, she can alter trhe natural flow of eternano, according to her very whim. Hand-to-Hand Combat Inability: Magical Abilities Shield Magic Shield Magic (シールド魔法 , Shiirudo Mahō): Trivia * Nolan wishes only to face the strongest of people within the current generation. Notable individual's are, Ray Martinez, Tyson Carter, and Dante Royard. Behind the Scenes * The images used for Nolan are based on the character Shimura Shinpachi's movie appearance, from the movie Gintama.... * Nolan's surname Sirvard was inspired by the name Royard, a name created by Zikimura. Quotes References Category:Male Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Fairy Tail Category:Human Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Shield Magic User